Losing You (Fili&Kili)
by 2cold2playoutside
Summary: Fili, bright and bold as gold, and Kili, dark as the night yet shining like the sun. A life full of joy, full of adventure. But adventures always have a chance to… become more adventurous. More dangerous… more life-threatening. - No spoilers for third movie, set pre- Hobbit -
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE | AN UNEXPECTED VIEW

Kili was wandering in the woods. Thorin was a bit mad at him, after he had disobeyed his uncle – again. And normally, Kili was okay with that, as he disobeyed Thorin many other times, but this time it was not right. This time, he had nothing to do with it. Fili was feeling a bit sick, and so Kili decided to take care of his brother. He made him breakfast and gave him an extra blanket, because Fili felt cold. But, in the meantime, Kili was expected. Thorin was waiting for him, to do some sword fighting. Kili found his brother more important than a bit of sword-training. As usual, Thorin began about Kili being an heir to the throne of Durin, that it was his duty to protect his people. And for that, you needed skills. Including sword fighting. Kili spoke, trying to justify his actions. It was his brother! But there was no talking possible, as Thorin already made up his mind. Angry at his uncle, Kili took his bow and arrow and his smaller sword, heading to the forest. And so, Kili's adventure began.

~Fili&Kili~

"I don't trust this, Thorin. Kili would not leave for this long. Not even after what you said to him." Fili looks Thorin in the eyes, hoping his words made somehow sense in his uncle's brain. "Fili… It was my right to put him at his place. Besides-" Fili interrupts him. "Thorin, I am not angry at you! I am worried, uncle. Kili has never left for this long – alone. We are always together. That is why I am worried, not because of what you said." Thorin swallows, realizing Fili is speaking the truth. "Did he take his gear with him?" Thorin finally asks, after a long pause. "Yes, I just checked. Uncle, will you help me searching for him?"

Kili was afraid to open his eyes. What would he see? He could only feel the pain in his leg and his hands being tied up above him. His mouth felt dry, his lips were cracked. He felt absolutely exhausted. Then, he heard someone approach. "He is awake." "Send the king!" He stiffened, as someone sat down in front of him. "I will take off your blindfold, dwarf. Do not make any stupid moves." He was blindfolded? Kili then knew this adventure could turn out to be quite… different than all the others. He felt some kind of fabric move against his cheeks, and he could not hide the shivers that went down his spine. "Open your eyes", demanded the voice. Kili first opened one eye, letting the light in. Then, he opened the other and looked up. In front of him stood an elf, with long blonde hair. "What were you doing in our lands, dwarf?" Kili opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out of it. His throat was too dry. "Father, he needs some water." The voice… it sounded different than any other voice he had heard before. The voice sounded kind. "Legolas…", the other voice sighed, and the elf in front of him turned away. "Give him water then." Another elf then approached him. Kili moved a bit back, as he did not trust anyone around here. "Shh, it is okay. I only want to give you some water." Fierce, blue eyes stared into Kili's brown orbs. The eyes of the elf showed compassion, some kind of guilt, and… something Kili could not quite understand. It was as if the elf felt that it was his fault… But Kili immediately deleted that thought from his mind. "Is it okay that I give you water?" The elf asked Kili again. Kili hesitantly nodded. And slowly, with great patience, Legolas let Kili drink. After some sips, Legolas took the empty cup away. "That was quite enough." "Thank you", whispered Kili.  
>"Ai Elbereth, Legolas! Come on, it is only a dwarf", another elf then said. At that point, Legolas slowly stood up and turned around. "He", Legolas said, pointing to Kili, "has as much rights and privileges as we do. He may not be an Elf, or a Men. But I think Dwarfs have their own specialties, and that one day, they will complete their part of the story. He is not here because he is a dwarf. He is here because he was wandering in our lands. And we want to know why." Legolas turns around and looks down at Kili. "Well, can you tell me why?"<p>

"Kili! Kili?" And again, no answer. Fili sighs in defeat. Something was not right. "Fili! Over here!" Thorin suddenly screams. About a 100 meters away from him stands Thorin, holding a sword… Kili's sword. It was covered in blood. Fili slowly walks towards Thorin. "Something is terribly wrong, uncle. We must do something." Thorin nods. "Okay. We split up. You go north, I will go south." "Where do we meet again?" asks Fili him. "At the edge of the forest, when the sun is setting." Fili nods, and wants to walk away, when Thorin stops him. "Fili… be careful." "Thorin, I will be there. I will see you at sunset." With that said, Fili turns around and walks away, his mind only focused on one thing: finding his brother.

"And what is this?" A loud voice brings Kili back to consciousness. "Another dwarf in my lands?" "Father, calm down", said another voice. It was Legolas, as Kili recognized the kind sound. "Maybe he has a reason to come here." Kili slowly lifts his head up, wondering who the other dwarf might be. He did not expected to see… him. A blonde dwarf lay unconscious on the ground, a head wound clearly visible. "Fili?" Legolas turns around, as he was the only one who heard Kili. "Do you know him?" "Do I know him? Of course I know him! He is my brother!" Silence filled Kili's ears. No-one dared to speak at this point. Finally, the Elvenking spoke. "Why is he unconscious?" The elven guard hesitated before answering. "My king, he was fighting back, as he saw something that – he thought - belonged to him." The king sighed, not liking the way his people treated these traitors. "Legolas, take them to the healers. Keep an eye on them." "Yes, _Ada_." The elven guards who had captured Fili took him to the healer's rooms. Legolas took care of Kili. "I will help you walk. Be careful."

And so, together with Legolas, Kili made his way up to the healer's room. All Kili could think of was Fili. How did he get up here? How did he even made it out of bed? This morning, Fili was too weak to even talk to Kili. He was talking nonsense, being delirious and sweating from the fever. How did he end up here? How did he end up… unconscious? It was only until now that Kili realized the Elf was talking to him. "Oh, I apologize. I did not hear you." The elf sheepishly smiled. "I asked for your name." "Oh. My name is Kili, and that is my brother Fili. We come from the Blue Mountains, but for now we stay near the Grey Mountains." "I am Legolas, and I am truly sorry for what happened. I will make sure you and your brother get home safe." Kili smiles. "Thank you, Legolas." For now, Kili did not trust him completely. But it sure was a relief that at least someone here, cared.  
>"Lay him down carefully", demanded Legolas. The elven guards did as they were told, as they slowly lay Fili down on the – compared to Fili - huge beds. "Kili, can you take a seat here? As soon as you're patched up you can stay with your brother." Kili sighed, as he did not want to leave Fili behind – again. But Kili knew his leg needed to be taken care of. And so, Kili sat down and let Legolas do his job. Kili was very impatient and thus decided Legolas to start a conversation. "So, Kili… do you and your brother get on well?" Kili took his eyes of Fili and looked down at Legolas. "Yeah… we don't differ that much in age. We're together all the time, and we always have been." Kili sighs. "Will he be okay? This morning he was sick, he had a fever…" Legolas noticed the distress in Kili's voice. "Kili. We will take care of him. You are in the healer's halls of Mirkwood. He will be fine." Kili slowly nods. "Thank you." "All right then, this should do it. Be careful now." Legolas watched Kili with great care, as Kili slowly stood up and made his way to his brother, laying on the bed. "I am here now Fili. Everything will be okay." Though Kili's words had little effect on Fili, as he still lay there with his eyes closed, Legolas was almost certain of it all would be okay. The brothers had a bonding, who would not be so easily broken. A hoarse voice took Legolas out of his thoughts, and Kili out of his worries. "Kili? How… Where are we? Are you okay?" "Fili… I am fine, brother. Are <span>you<span> okay?" Fili had to think about that question. "Well… Just a bit dizzy. And a bit hot." Legolas choose that moment to approach. "That is because you have a fever. Drink this, it will help bringing the fever down." Fili looks up to the blonde elf. "Why do you care, elf?" "Fili!" Kili immediately hissed. "What? He is an elf, Kili!" "And what does that say? He was the only one who cared for me, or for you. He was the only one who stood up for me and for you. So, at least be nice to him. He is not the one who did this to us." Fili stirmly kept his mouth shut. "All right then." Fili drank from the cup that Legolas handed to him. "Now rest. I will check on you later." "Thank you, Legolas", said Kili, as he gave Legolas a warm smile.  
>After Legolas left, Fili immediately turned to Kili. "How did you end up here?" "I only walked away because Thorin had no right to say that. I was just walking in the woods, when… well." "What happened, Kili?" Kili sighed. "I don't know how I did it, but I… I lost my way - idiot. And then, suddenly, out of the blue, arrows were fired. They were no dwarves, elves or men. It just came out of the dark and started firing arrows. One of the arrows… I could not escape from." "You got shot?" Fili gasps. "I am fine now, Fili. Though, if I did not enter Mirkwood's forest and the elves did not found me…" "Kili. Who were those creatures?" "They came again. But the elves were so quick with their swords and arrows, they fought them all away." "Kili, answer my question. If those creatures were no dwarves, men or elves, than who were they?"<p>

Note  
>*Ada = father<br>**Yes, their home is the Blue Mountains, as Balin speaks of it in the movie. However, the dwarves still wandered for a long time and thus in this story, Thorin, Fili and Kili were visiting some related folk in the Grey Mountains.

A/n: Next chapter will be up as quick as possible! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I have tried to improve, hope you like it! :)**

CHAPTER TWO | A SHORT REST

"They were orcs, Fili. Creatures of evil. When I saw you lying there, I thought those horrid things caught you. Thank god they didn't." Fili sighs. "I am so glad I found you, Kili. I was terribly worried. And now I hear of Orcs, hurting you…" "Fili! Stop it. We're going home now. Okay?" Fili nodded, to sleepy to give a proper answer. The drink Legolas gave him sure did its work, thought Kili by himself. "Close your eyes, Fili. Rest." "Will you stay here?" "I will be here, Fili", promised Kili his brother. Satisfied with Kili's answer, Fili closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, while holding Kili's hand.

And that is how Legolas found them an hour later. Fili was fast asleep, and Kili lay in an awkward position next to him, also asleep. Legolas smiled at the sight, and decided to cover them up with some blankets. Making sure they were both okay, Legolas left the two brother alone. "Legolas!" A sudden voice took Legolas out of his mind. "_Ada._" Thranduil walked over to his son. "Legolas, I do not want them too long here. Is tomorrow too quick to let them return home?" "It can be possible, but at one condition." "Which is?" Legolas sighed. "I will guide them back to the Grey Mountains." Thranduil looked at his son. "Legolas, _ionneg_, you cannot guarantee their safety." "But I can try." Thranduil sighed in defeat, knowing that his son would go with them, even if Thranduil had forbidden him to go. "You will have to go alone, Legolas. I need the guards here. The furthest they can go is the edge of Mirkwood-forest." Legolas nodded, understanding his father. "_Hannon le,_ _Ada_." "And Legolas…" Legolas turned around one last time. "Be careful."

"Fili, wake up. We're going home." Fili first opened one eye, then the other. "Aren't they keeping us here?" "No Fili, we are not", a familiar voice answered. "Ah, Legolas", Kili welcomed him. "Are you both feeling better?" "Yes, and I want to thank you for that." "There is no need for thanking, Fili. Now please, follow me." Holding on to each other, the brothers followed Legolas down the stairs. They entered a small room, where the brothers saw something quite important – something that belonged to them. "Fili, Kili, these are the weapons the guards took from you. I would like to return them now." Fili and Kili gratefully took their gear. "Legolas?" "Yes, Kili?" "I, uh… I miss my smaller sword." "I am sorry, Kili, but-" Legolas got interrupted by Fili. "There is no way the elves have your sword Kili, as Thorin found it in the woods. He is keeping it safe, …" Fili trails off. "Uhm, Fili?" Fili looks up, shock placed on his face. "I totally forgot, Kili. My promise…" "What promise?" "I promised uncle I would meet him at sunset. We must go now. Thorin must be so worried!" Fili shook his head in disbelief. How could he, of all people, forget his own promises? Kili approached Legolas. "We must take the quickest way. It's just… our uncle worries very quick about us." Legolas smiled. "We will take the shortest and the fastest way."

~Fili&Kili~

"But Fili, you were unconscious, for Erebor's sake! Thorin would never blame you." "But I broke a promise, Kili! A promise I made!" Legolas shook his head. _Ai Elbereth, why did I ever volunteer for this? _Fili and Kili were discussing about this 'promise' all the way. They almost lost the way (while following Legolas) in the heat of their discussion. So, Legolas decided it was time for Fili to put an end to this. Legolas turned around and got down to his knees. "Fili and Kili!" They both looked up, surprised to find Legolas still in their company. "Enough about this promise. I do not know your uncle, but I am sure if he hears about this, this… This all, he will not worry about this promise! The concern for you will be greater. Besides, well… you couldn't really help it that my kin kind of knocked you out." Legolas sighed while looking down, slightly regretting his last sentence. "Legolas." Legolas looked up, surprised that it was Fili, not Kili, who was talking to him. "I do not blame you, if you were thinking that." Legolas breathed out in relieve, not realizing he was actually holding his breath. "Now, about that promise… If it had been any other family member I would agree with you. But we are talking about Thorin. He always considered me the next in line, to… Erm, well. The next in line to become king." "King?" stuttered Legolas, too shocked to think of anything else. The elven guards captured a future king? "Well… kind of. Forget about it. We don't even have a kingdom…" Kili laid a hand on Fili's shoulder. His brother always was more protective of such things. Then, Legolas got it. The missing pieces of the puzzle fell on its place. "Erebor… You are the heir to the throne… Durin's Folk…" Fili nodded. "Yes. So, that is my main reason, why… why I want to keep my promises so bad. I hope you understand." Legolas and Kili both nodded. Legolas was glad they could talk about it, in peace. But founding out the brothers were actual heirs to the throne, Legolas kind of… felt sympathy for them. The brothers' uncle, a king (!), of a land that was taken from them. Their people lived separated, hoping for a new future, but expecting none. Legolas sighed. But, all by all, the three could now continue in peace. "Legolas?" "Yes Kili?" "Can we take a short rest? My leg is starting to itch a bit." "Of course Kili. There is no need to ask."

The short rest did all three of them well. It had been hours since they passed the edge of the Mirkwood-forest. "Kili, give that back!" "Fili, Kili, shh. Be quiet", Legolas suddenly whispered. Fili and Kili immediately kept their mouth shut. It was the first time Legolas actually asked them to shut up. Listening to the sounds around him, Legolas turned to the dwarves, his face growing very serious. "Something lingers in this forest… I can't quite place it." "You mean, there is something out there?" whispered Fili. Legolas nodded. "Yes. I think the best thing to do is to move quickly to open land." Fili and Kili both agreed to that. "Come on, let's get mov -ing…" Fili did not even finish his sentence properly, when a new, growling sound came from behind them. And this time, even Fili and Kili were able to hear it. "Move, move, move!" Fili and Kili started running, being followed by Legolas. The brothers moved as fast as they could, but as commonly known in Middle-earth, dwarves were not that fast. And so it did not take a long time, when all three of them decided running was not an option anymore. The sounds became louder, the growling more terrifying. The enemy… came closer. "Legolas, Kili, we have to make a stand!" screamed Fili, already drawing his blades. "To an unknown enemy?" questioned Kili his brother. "Kili, we have to. There is no other option." Kili nodded, accepting the situation they were currently in. "Legolas?" Legolas had not said a thing since they stopped running. "Are you okay?" asked Fili again. Legolas turned around. "The enemy is not unknown, Fili…" Legolas prepared his bow to fire arrows. "They are orcs." - _'Creatures of evil, Fili'_, sounded Kili's voice in Fili's mind. Fili turned around, meeting Kili's eyes. He was not scared, but he feared. He feared that Fili could be hurt by them, he feared that Legolas could be hurt by them… But Kili also had another look in his eyes. They showed a determined look… as if Kili was giving these creatures no mercy. And both Legolas and Fili thought the same about that. "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none", said Legolas. "Let them come."

It was the three of them fighting an orc-pack. And not just a normal orc-pack. It was as if a whole army came down. At first, the arrows Kili and Legolas fired seemed to have great effect, but when the orcs started to surround them, arrows did not work any longer. The orcs began to surround them. Fili, Kili and Legolas stood with their backs turned to each other, forming a little circle. "They are with too much", whispered Kili. _We are lost… _"Kili, it is not over", said Fili. Kili knew how to fight, be he did not like to do it. Kili hated death, and hurting others. Even orcs.  
>'But these orcs threatened you, and your brother', whispered a voice in Kili's mind. Kili shook his head, not liking the situation they were currently in. "But I will not die like a coward", mumbled he softly. Fili could not hide his smile. For one second there, the orcs did not matter. They were not there. Fili was sort of proud of his little brother. And such feelings can be hard in a battle like this. "Die, you animals!" screamed Fili, attacking the first orcs who came near him. Legolas and Kili also came into action. Their swords moved with deadly accuracy, beheading multiple orcs. Black blood stuck to their blades, but it did not stop the three. It only encouraged them. But then….<br>"Fili! Hand me a sword! Quick!" Kili was unarmed. His sword was knocked out of his hands. The orcs grinned, knowing the black-haired dwarf was an easy target now. "FILI!" But before Kili could even blink, all of the four orcs fell dead to the ground. They were shot… by Legolas. He stood tall, his bow still pointed high in the air. Suddenly, Kili's eyes widened. "Legolas! Look out! Behind you!" Legolas was just in time to duck, escaping the orc's dirty sword. "_Tevenyel_!" screamed Legolas, while knocking the orc out. Legolas sighed, and looked around. Again, more orcs came down the hill. Fili threw a sword to Kili – where did he keep those anyway? - so Kili was able to knock another orc out. "Regroup! Fili, Kili, regroup!" shouted Legolas. If they wanted to survive, they had to stay together. And so, Kili, Fili and Legolas stood in their circle again. And, for the second time, came the evil, growling creatures. They were full of hate, nothing else. They fought without conscience. And deep inside, Legolas feared for that.

"Die, you horrid creatures!" screamed Fili, giving Legolas and Kili a sign to attack again. Time went by. The air grew thicker, the shadows became darker. The night was coming. But then, all of a sudden, time stood still. The orcs watched, as Kili and Fili turned around in horror. A loud scream, filled with pain and hurt, escaped from someone's lips. It was an unfamiliar scream, as the brothers had not heard it before. "Legolas?"

Note:  
>*ionneg = my son<br>*Ada = father  
>*Hannon le = thank you<br>*Tevenyel = I hate you

**A/n: Yes, I know ... the promise. I just wanted to make clear how loyal and honest Fili actually is. **

**After I saw DOS, I had some struggles with Legolas being so against the dwarves. That's one of the main reasons why he's in this story.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**

Question: do you like the elvish translation to be right after they said it or do you like it as I do now?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE | NOISES IN THE DARK

The elf and the two dwarves still laid unconscious at the side of the camp. They had their hands tied up behind their backs. The blonde dwarf had a serious head wound, as blood still trickled down his face. The black-haired dwarf had no serious injuries, though the wound at his leg started bleeding again. The one with the most critical condition was the elf. Shot by the orcs, the arrow in his side began to infect his body. The elf was slowly fading…

"Get them up!" screamed the leader of the pack of Orcs. "Let's have some fun with 'em." The orcs growled and laughed, knowing that their leader was not joking. They grabbed Fili and Kili, pulling them from the ground. Another grabbed Legolas, causing him to gain consciousness and scream out in agony. "Shut up, elf", snarled the orc and slapped Legolas in his face. Legolas gave the orc an angry look, but he kept his mouth shut. Legolas saw how Fili and Kili were being dropped by the orcs, and fell down to the ground with a loud thump. Legolas closed his eyes, hoping this all would be over soon. "Throw the elf ling down", said the leader of the orcs. And so, Legolas also fell down to the ground with a loud thump, the arrow in his side breaking down in two pieces. Legolas only hissed at the pain. He could only think of one thing… He knew what was about to happen. The dwarves were first… First to taste a bit of the orcs their hate. And Legolas did not know how long Fili and Kili could survive that.

~Kili's POV~

Dark and cold. Those where the first things that came to my mind. The next… was a someone. "Fili...?" I opened my eyes, only to see something I would rather forget. My brother was being slapped by several orcs. "No! Stop it!" The biggest orc turned around, looking directly at me. He said something in Black Speech, and I could not hide the shivers that went down my spine. Fili looked up, his eyes hurt and scared. But he tried to be strong… He tried to comfort me. "Kili… Look me in the eyes. Kili! It will all be all right, okay? Shh, Kili, don't cry… It will all be over soon." Tears escaped from my eyes as I saw Fili being tied up, so helplessly. I was tied up too, but at least I was not being… tortured.

And again, the whip slashed through the sky. Fili's face turned from horror… to nothing. His face became emotionless as he passed out from the pain. He sat limp on the ground, his tunic completely ripped apart and his back bleeding. But the orcs did not stop, no. They kept going, they kept slashing my brother. "Stop it you! You, you… You filthy beasts!" The orcs turned around, only to laugh at me. "That is no joke! Release him!" One of the orcs walks towards me, and sits down in front of me. "You want us to take you?" he says, with a dark and evil-sounding voice. "Yes. Take me, if you promise me to leave him alone." "Aye. I ain't promising a dwarf ling something, you hear me?" "Take me!" I scream back. The orcs start grinning. They would not let this chance slip away. And they would not take it easy on me, I could count on that. This was going to be a long and dark night.

An inhuman scream escaped from my lips. I was shivering from the cold, but my back was burning from the wounds. It stung, it stung like hell. And I tried to keep it together, I really did… But the pain was too much. I have never experienced great pains. A couple of times when I fell, yes, and one time when Fili 'accidentally' scratched me with his sword during a brotherly fight, but never like this. Never on purpose. And that is a big difference. Suddenly I realized the amount of pain I had started to lower down. The orcs were gone; they just walked away. I try to look around, and see them sitting a couple of feet away, at a sort of camp. 'Quick Kili, you have to do something!' I say to myself. I try to escape from the ropes which are used to tie me up. And to my surprise, the knot they made is easily disentangled. Careful, on my knees, I crawl closer towards Fili. "Fili… brother, wake up." I quickly undo the ropes, and lay him carefully down. I try not to touch his back, as I know how much it burns. "Fili…" I gently slap him on the cheek. "Wake up." I sigh in relief, as he begins to blink. "Kili..?" He immediately wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him. "It is okay brother", I mumble in his neck. "We have to go now", I say, letting go of our embrace. He looks me in the eyes. "Kili… Are you okay?" '_Should I tell him? – Of course I have to tell him! He is my brother!'_ So I end up saying: "It stings a bit." Fili nods; he knows. "Come on", I say, and help Fili to stand. As we begin to walk away, I suddenly hear noises. Unknown noises… in an unknown and dark forest. I don't like it. "Kili." Fili takes me out of my mind. "Yeah?" Fili was about to answer, when suddenly… "Kili, look out!"

It all happened in a blink. Fili stepped in front of me, protecting me of something… Of someone. As suddenly, a scream of pain and discomfort escaped from Fili's lips. I could only watch in astonishment when my brother slowly fell down. "Fili?" I quickly fell to my knees, trying to cover him, trying to protect him… But it was already too late.

(Meanwhile…)

~Legolas's POV~

_"__Ada..? What are you doing here?" I looked up as the figure slowly moved towards me. "Legolas… ionneg. It is not your time. Go back to the light…" He touched my face… It was a gentle touch. "Ada… I don't understand…" His face and his touch were slowly fading. My vision became blurry. "No… I do not want to go back… Ada? Ada, no!"_

"No! I do not want to go back!" My eyes opened. I was sweating from the fever, breathing heavily… - and I was alone. Or at least, it looked like it. But maybe… Something lingered… or someone, who I could not see. But I did not know if I could trust my senses right now. I tried to sit up, which at first miserably failed, but I managed. The arrow in my side was broken. A little piece of it was still visible, but there was no way possible that I would be able to remove it. Not with my hands tied up like this. And thus, I was forced to let it stay where it was. But it hurt… and it burned. It screamed; I do not belong here! But I just couldn't. And so I kept sitting there, in the dark forest. I did not know where I was, I did not know where the enemy was… And the thing that haunted me the most: I did not know where Fili and Kili were. And how they were doing. If something happened to them… I do not think I would forgive myself.  
>~<p>

I tried to listen to the voices of the forest. I heard movement… somewhere far away. Would it be them? Are they in pain? I sighed, when my sight fell upon something shiny… And as I crawled closer, my hope grew. It was a sword… This could be my saving! After some miserable tries and several scratches on my wrist*, the rope gave in and fell to the ground: My hands were free! First, I removed the arrow and took care of my side. I just hoped it wasn't too late. My mind was already troubled, and I felt the poison move in my body.

When I finally got up, I searched for signs, and noticed where the branches of the bushes had been moved: someone had been here. As I followed the trail, I could only see footprints of Orcs… no signs of dwarves – yet. And as I moved, sounds in the distance became clear.. They were dark noises, noises of pain and hurt: I was getting closer. That was the moment I realized…I had no weapons. Nothing to attack with, nothing to defend myself with. My situation was getting hopeless.

~Kili's POV~

"Fili!" The Orcs laughed. – They just laughed. They shot my brother! I carefully laid Fili down, slowing down every time he hissed or grunted. The arrow hit him in the shoulder. "Fili? Fili, you have to listen to me. I am going to remove the arrow, all right? Please be strong for me." Fili just nodded, keeping his eyes closed. The pain was too much for him to bear. I breathed out one last time, before I pulled the arrow out. The blood poured out of the wound, covering both Fili and me in his blood. I felt horrible for doing it, as I saw how much more I hurt my brother. But I had no other choice. The chances of poison infecting him were there, undoubtedly. Fili knew it and I knew it. But it still felt so wrong, hurting him. On purpose. Then, Fili slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at me. "I'm tired, Kili…" "Then go to sleep, brother. I will be here." Fili nodded, as I gently laid his head on my lap, putting a bit of pressure on his wound with my hand. "Go to sleep", I whispered again. I looked up and stared at the orcs. They stared back at me, showing absolutely zero emotion. But they were not going to touch me or Fili for the rest of the night. I sighed and looked down at Fili. He was already asleep. He looked so horrible… He had so much pain. He should never have followed me in the first place… Which is kind of my fault.  
>I looked around one last time, but I never closed my eyes. I was tired, yes, but I could not sleep. Would not sleep. But then I noticed something… I knew about the wounds of Fili: multiple on his head, the whip-marks on his back and the (removed) arrow in his shoulder… but he never injured something on his stomach. And as I slowly lifted his tunic, a big wound slowly became visible. How did he got that? When did he got that? I slowly looked up to his face, and then realized: Fili was hiding something for me. And by the look of things, it would probably be a big thing for him, because Fili has never, ever, kept anything secret for me before. And that thought truly scared me.<p>

*I do not mean anything 'dark' concerning the cuts on the wrist. Just to be sure.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR | THE HURTING FIGHT

Darkness can be found in many places. Look for it and it will be there. A thing that most people will forget, is the light. Light is always there, not always that bright, but just look for it and it will be there. When you are in a dark place and all seems lost, when friends and brothers are broken and hurt and all your enemies have their eyes on you, light will be there too. The trick is to keep hanging on … to still believe in that. Because as soon as one loses hope, all will be lost.

~Fili's POV~

"Go to sleep…" whispered Kili to me. His voice sounded kind, calm and warm. It made me feel like… as if Kili and I were back home. He felt familiar. And so, safely in Kili's arms, I drifted off…to dream about something I would rather not dream about. I was reliving my nightmare all over again.

_I slowly opened my eyes. "Kili… Legolas..?" – But nobody answered. A big and evil-looking orc came towards me. He growled something, and more orcs came down. This is going to be bad. Very bad. I looked around, tried to think how I could escape… but there was no way possible I could get out of here. And the orcs knew it. They laughed – as far as it sounded like laughing – and the first orc quickly came into action. He grabbed me by my tunic, pulling me of the ground and forcing me to stand. I was dizzy, I never really recovered from the fever I had some days ago. Legolas his drink did help, yes, but in circumstances like these magical drinks do not really last long. Because right now, Kili was unconscious and Legolas was nowhere to be found. I had to face it: I was alone.  
>The orcs now pulled me with them, dragging me near a fireplace. Every step made me shiver, and not only from the cold – I feared for their commonly known cruelness. I saw the evil look in their eyes. They planned something for me: and I would soon find out. <em>

_The orc grinned. "I like pain, dwarfling. I like pain and I like seeing you hurt. Are you ready?" I looked up, being surprised that the orc actually spoke Common Speech. "I can't wait". And it was that moment, the minute I realized I only got myself into more trouble. The orcs laughed, they probably knew about me regretting the last words I said. – And then, all of a sudden, the orc grabbed a dagger and stabbed me with it. It wasn't a normal dagger, I immediately felt that: I also saw it. He had grabbed the dagger from the fireplace. It stung, it stung like hell! As a cry filled with hurt and pain filled the cold night, the orc never pulled back. He left the dagger in my stomach and walked away. Another orc came: for one second, I hoped. I just hoped that he would have some sympathy for me. I was so foolish, being so filled with hope, while knowing the end was already there. The light was already gone. The orc growled and grinned – as he grabbed the dagger and twisted it. I could not hold the pain inside any longer. "Ah! No, you, you! You monster! You are filth, nothing more. Pure evil! Go to hell!" The screaming did not make the pain less, no. It did make the orcs more evil, more angry: more hungry for blood. And so, this was not even the end of the beginning: my nightmare had just started._

_Tears started to form in my eyes: my hands were still tied up. The dagger was still in my stomach. And they weren't done yet. After all the orcs – I lost count - had touched and twisted the dagger in my stomach, they stopped. But not for long, as they only went to get something else – something cruel. It was a whip. And so, with the dagger still inside me, burning, they slashed the whip through the sky: not yet to hurt me, only to see my reaction - Then I realized: They were torturing me. And when that thought finally arrived in my mind, I already felt it, as the whip came down on my back. The pain is indescribable, as I know no words that can describe this amount of pain. It burns, while it doesn't, it hurts, while the pain slowly fades away. I can only remember my cries of pain, just disappearing into the cold night as if it was the cry of the owl. That… until they decided to take their dagger back. The pain was undoubtedly the worst… it was the closest I could ever get to hell. And that was the moment I saw Kili waking up… "No!"_

~Kili's POV~

I gently stroked Fili's head, as he whispered some words in his sleep. He seemed… quite lost, if I could put it that way. "No… Kili…" "Fili, I am here." – But Fili did not seem to hear me. Instead, he struggled more and more. The whispering turned into talking, turned into… yelling. "No! Kili!" Suddenly he sat up, shaking uncontrollable and breathing heavily. "Fili, it's okay. I am here." A bit dazed and confused, Fili looked up. "Kili… you're okay..?" "Fili, I am fine-" I got cut off by Fili, as he quickly wrapped his arms around me and hold me tight. After our small embrace, he slowly let go. "I, uh… I just had a bad dream." I just nodded. Fili would tell me more if he wanted to. There was no use in pushing him. "And uh…" Fili sighed. "Fili." He looked up. "I am your brother. It's okay." I have no idea what he went through, if it even was the dream that was bothering him, but something was bothering him, and that was enough for me. "Well, it was about earlier this night I dreamed about." I nodded. "And…" His voice faded. "And.., they have done terrible things, Kili. To me… to you…" Fili shook his head. To me? What more than I already know? Fili did not even know about the whip until he woke up. "Fili." He looked up. "What have they done to me? What do you mean with that?" Fili looked at me, questioning what I just said. "Kili, when they captured us, I was the first to wake up. You were still unconscious. And after some hours of…" Fili searched for the right word. "… pain, and such, you started to wake up. But the orcs were not ready for you yet. They choked you, Kili!" My eyes widen in shock. No, I did not know that. When I woke up, they were still torturing Fili. "And after some more hours, you awoke again. Kili… how could I be glad that you awoke in a situation like that? How… why? Look what they have done to you!" I immediately hushed Fili. "Fili, shh. You may never, ever, blame yourself for this. It was me in the first place that ran away. And I am here now, brother. We are together now. Okay?" Fili nodded, and sighed. "And we don't know where Legolas is…" It was this sentence that me realize something, and I could only watch my brother in great disbelief. I have never seen my brother so lost. They BROKE him. The orcs broke my brother. "Fili." He looked up. "They have done something to you and I don't know what. Is that correct?" Fili nodded slowly. "Why haven't you told me, brother?"

**A/n: please, feedback! I really want to improve. :)  
>Next chapter will be up as fast as I can write, I have a nice idea in my mind and I hope it will all work out :)<strong>

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: I am so sorry for the long wait, I suffered from a huge writer's block :(  
>But now I am back on track, I figured out a new storyline and I hope you all like it! Hope to finish the next chapter soon :)<br>Lots of love and enjoy!_

CHAPTER FIVE | BROKEN LIES

-Fili's POV-

"Why haven't you told me, brother?" I looked down, slightly ashamed. Why didn't I? "I did not saw the right moment… But I can tell you now." I looked up and met Kili's eyes. His eyes encouraged me to tell him. But he was not going to like it. At all.

_Kili woke up. "No!" The orcs turned around. One of them held me, forcing me to watch Kili… as another one approached him..., and started to choke him. "NO!" I cried. "Kili, NO!" And slowly I saw Kili's life fading away… they were killing him. "No, stop it! Don't kill him! Take … Take me instead!" The orc immediately let go of Kili, only to smirk at me. I gasped. Fili, you brought yourself in even greater trouble than you already were. All the other orcs took a step back, as the one who choked Kili walked towards me. At this point I had no idea what the orcs were going to do to me. But I feared, I feared for their cruelness. They were capable of horrendous things, things that could not even come to my mind. Pure evil. The orc came closer, checking if I was still tied up – I was. The orc pushed me up and pulled me near a tree, totally ignoring my slight noises of protest and pain. He pushed me against the tree, the wood rubbing against my back. "Now, here is the deal", murmured he with his raspy voice. "You don't want us to kill your brother, ai? So kill him yourself!" My heart stopped beating. "No…" The orc laughed. "No!" I struggled against his force, trying to break free… but all of my tries failed. All hope was lost. I could not escape it. Not this time. Another orc approached me. He growled at the orc. "But there is someone else in this forest", murmured he again with his raspy voice. "And you don't like him, do you?" I shook my head in disgust – but they thought that I actually did not like him. They were talking about Legolas… "He may take your brother's place." My eyes widened in shock. This could not be true. At the other side of camp, two orcs brought in Legolas – and he looked terrible. Not just because he was wounded and half-conscious – his hair was messed up and he looked dirty. That may not say that much, but he was an Elf. I could see he was fading… and I feared for what the orcs had planned for us. If I could only do something about it…_

Meanwhile (location Mirkwood, Author's POV)

Thorin was worried. When the sun was setting he returned to the place Fili had promised him to go to – but Fili wasn't there. Thorin waited there till the sun had disappeared and the night fell, but Fili never returned. Thorin's heart shattered into a million pieces, as guilt started to build up in his chest. He should never have left Fili, not in the condition he was in! Shaking his head in concern and clenching his fists in desperation, he tried to look for a solution. A solution he couldn't find… and so he returned to the Grey Mountains, to prepare for a road he was about to walk – he did not know what he was going to do, but he knew one thing: he had to search for Fili and Kili, even if they were together, and if he found them… Thorin prepared for saving them.

Thorin left in the middle of the night, and instead of going south, like he did before, he went north, in the hope to end up at the same place where Kili and Fili might be. He looked for tracks, anything, that might give him a sign. But when the sun started to rise again, he still hadn't seen anything that might have proved Fili's or Kili's existence – just nothing. But then, all of a sudden, he stood still, noticing something in the distance. Thorin expected a lot of things, was prepared for a lot of things – but not this. He heard growling. Not of a wolf, or any other beast that lived here. No, these were the growls of orcs. And before that all sunk down and he prepared for battle – he heard another noise. "Elves", mumbled he, the hate noticeable in his voice. He drew his sword, ready to attack any creature that came close to him. "Master Dwarf!" He looked around, searching for the source of the sound. And, a couple of meters away from him, stood an elf, his bow and arrow pointed at something – but not at Thorin. Thorin immediately looked to the arrow's direction, but he was already too late to react. The orc knocked Thorin out, his sword only scratching the orc while it fell down together with him. With Thorin unconscious on the ground, the Elvenguard had no other option than to shoot the Orc and make sure Thorin was in safety – he passed the borders of Mirkwood and now fell under the protection of the Elvenking – and so the Elf called for help to bring Thorin to the centre of Mirkwood… to the Elvenking Thranduil.

"What is it with these dwarves?" sighed Thranduil another time. It was the third time in two days that dwarves kept passing the borders of the Mirkwood-forest. And it was the fifth time in two days that orcs troubled his lands. "I am done with dwarves", mumbled he, while getting down to another black-haired dwarf, to question him and ask him what he was doing here. But when Thranduil looked closer, he could almost not believe what he saw. In front of him stood Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror… "Thorin Oakenshield", spoke the Elvenking. Thorin looked up. He had just regained his consciousness and was still a bit dazed. "You have passed the borders of Mirkwood. What were you doing in my lands?" Thorin shook his head, trying to focus on the voice, and trying to understand it, but his head kept pounding. Thorin was unaware of the situation he was currently in – and he had no idea who was yelling words at him. "Answer my question, dwarf!" Thranduil sighed. He did not know if it was the dwarvish stubbornness that made Thorin remain quiet, or the fact that he had been knocked out by an orc. "Take him to the healer's halls", demanded Thranduil. Thorin got picked up by two guards and they took him to the same place where Kili and Fili had just been a day ago. Since Legolas was not here (Thranduil expected him to be home that evening) another Elf took care of the hurt dwarf, treating the wound on his head and giving him a drink against the dizziness. An hour later, the Elf reported to Thranduil that Thorin fully regained his conscious and could be spoken with. Upon that, Thranduil made his way over to the healer's halls.

-Thorin's POV-

When I opened my eyes again, I now finally had a clear sight. In front of me stood Thranduil, the great Elvenking. Should I feel blessed? "Thorin Oakenshield", spoke he. "You have passed the borders of Mirkwood. What were you doing in my lands?" In spite of my hate towards Elves I decided that Fili and Kili were far more important, and so I answered truthfully. "I am in search for my two cousins, and I believe they have been here." Thranduil nodded. "There indeed have been two dwarves here. What do your cousins look like?" Thranduil sat down on a chair. "Fili is blonde, his hair braided. He always has two daggers with him. Kili has brown hair, not braided, no long beard. He carries a bow and arrow." Thranduil nodded. "Yes, yesterday two dwarves with blonde and brown hair were here. They also claimed to be brothers." "That has to be them. Where are they now?" Thranduil sighed. "My son, Legolas, insisted to provide a safe route home. He is with Fili and Kili as they are returning to the Grey Mountains, as we speak. I expect Legolas to be home tonight." I sighed in relieve. Fili and Kili were alright! "I offer you to stay here for the night, so you may return home tomorrow." I nodded. "I'll take the offer. Thank you for your hospitality." Thranduil nodded and left the room. I leaned back against the wall and again thought of how lucky I was – and Kili and Fili were.

But I had never been so wrong in all my life. When I was fast asleep, an Elf entered the room and woke me up. "Master Dwarf, quickly, something has happened!" I quickly woke up and followed the Elf. He took me to Thranduil. "Thorin", he said. "This may sound odd to you, but I had a dream this night… Legolas is in great trouble… I had to send him back to the light, but I am in great fear that Fili and Kili are in trouble too." "Then we must do something. Do you know where they are?" Thranduil shook his head. "I can only guess. Legolas showed me a forest, dark, but with trees that only grow at one place… the parts of the Mirkwood forest where the great power of Dol-Guldur is still alive. They are captured by orcs."

-Author's POV-

Thranduil and Thorin did not hesitate when deciding they had to save their sons – even though Fili and Kili were Thorin's cousins. They were like sons to him. Thranduil demanded a small troop of Elves to gear up and come along with them. Fili, Kili and Legolas were trained fighters. Them being in trouble meant great danger. But both Thorin and Thranduil were willing to go far – they would do anything to save them. If they would only knew how Legolas, Kili and Fili were doing…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX | COURAGE AND WISDOM

-Fili's POV-

_[Flashback]_

_The orcs brought in Legolas. I could see the fear on his face, the pain… the upcoming torture. I knew something was going to happen, but I could not quite place it – maybe because I simply did not know what to expect anymore. The orcs pulled me off the tree and brought me closer to Legolas, and with every step the fear grew… I became terrified when I stood next to him. Legolas looked up, a sad smile played his lips, his eyes just empty. This is the end. We're all going to die! My attention snapped back to the orc when he started talking to me again. "We hate Elves, dwarfling. And we know you do, too. This is your chance. Kill him!" I shook my head. "No", I stated. "Say again?" "NO!" I now shouted. "I won't do it!" The orc pulled out a blade and pushed it against my throat. "Do it now. It's him or your brother. Or do you want your brother to kill both of you?" I swallowed, feeling the knife cut in my throat and the blood trickling down my neck. The orc mistook my silence for acceptance… has he handed me the dagger and took a step back. Legolas chose that moment to look up. "Fili…" whimpered he. I wanted to speak, but he continued. "Mellon, it is okay. I understand." I shook my head. "Don't say it, Legolas." He breathed out, now looking me in the eyes, and said: "I would do the same if I were you. I would do the same… for my brother." I was screaming inside, fear and guilt both growing in my chest, holding the tears back, trying to keep strong. I shook my head and sat down on the ground. I whispered something in his ear, hoping the orcs would not hear it. "Run, Legolas. Save yourself." Legolas turned to me, his face questioning, but I hushed him and stood up. "Die, monster!" I yelled, after I quickly cut the ropes they used to tie Legolas up. After that I attacked the orcs. They were surprised, completely surprised, and though I was not in a great position, I was able to kill some of them. All of who I had killed, had at least whipped me or touched the dagger – or tried to kill Kili. That idea alone, of revenge, gave me so much more power – a bit too much. My body was way too weak to actually fight, and as I hit another orc, I felt my body relax – as I collapsed on the ground. A bit dazed and confused, there was no need to me to get up again – I had no more power left in me. And the remaining orcs just left me laying there, just making sure I did not move. They had something else on their mind – or rather, a someone._

_End of Flashback_

-Legolas's POV-

"Fili… Mellon, it is okay. I understand." Even though my vision was blurred, I could see Fili shaking his head. "Don't say it, Legolas." I sighed, and while looking up, I said: "I would do the same if I were you. I would do the same… for my brother." I partly blamed myself, for not being on my guard enough all the time. When they left me in the woods, unguarded, I had to search for a good dagger… but all I did, was escape. And when I realized I had nothing to defend myself with, several orcs crept out of the bushes, capturing me – again. I hate those creatures. All of a sudden, Fili sat down in front of me, his face close to mine. "Run, Legolas. Save yourself." I gave him a questioning look. How the hell was he going to do that? How the hell was I going to do that in my condition? Fili then stood up, drawing his blade, and yelled: "Die, monster!" He let his dagger down, and I closed my eyes, fearing he might hurt me still – even though he promised me not to. But all he did was cutting the ropes that the orcs used to tie me up. With my hands freed, I quickly got up and tried to run away – which in my surprise, I succeeded in. While running, I noticed the orcs going after me, but I told myself I just had to keep on running a bit longer, a bit faster… until I had no power left. The trees dawned on me, the path in front of me was blurred… I could not anymore hear the forest speak. That was when blackness had started to surround me too. Having no power left in me anymore, I fell down on the ground, not being able to escape my cruel fate… as the orcs captured me again.

-Kili's POV-

A tear escaped his eyes. "God knows what happened to him, Kili. I tried to save him, but… I am not so sure if it was the right thing to do. I, …" A silence fell. And I did not know how to comfort him… my own brother. "Fili?" He slowly looked up. "Yes, brother?" I hesitated, but ended up saying: "You know that I love you? And thank you for all you have done for me." "Kili..." I stopped him. "No, Fili, let me finish." He sighed, and I continued. "I also want to apologize, for dragging you into all of this. I never should have run away that far. Now look where we are…" I shook my head, looking down in shame. "Kili." Fili's voice made me look up, not because he spoke to me, but because I found the tone interesting… it sounded strong. "I am going to do everything I can, everything, to keep you safe. You hear me?" I nodded. "You have got my back, Kili. You can rely on me." I nodded, just to show him that I trusted him, to show him that I meant it. I just did not understand why he questioned my faith in him. He was my brother, my big brother, the one that always taught me everything – and always protected me from everyone. "You have got my back, I have got yours", I said to him. He nodded, as we grew into a small embrace… but as I looked up, I feared it might have been the last time.

-Fili's POV-

_[Flashback]_

_I just hoped Legolas made it. That he made it out of here, this dark forest. That he would find help. And that he would save us… Kili and me. After I collapsed, the orcs did not do that much to me… but they were going to, I could tell. After I fully regained consciousness, I sat up and looked around. In the distance I saw a fireplace, but I could not tell who sat nearby it. The orcs did not tie me up, and so I decided to check it out. When I stepped closer, I did not notice the rope I bumped into – and neither where the rope let to… But when I figured that out, I already felt it. I looked down, and there it was: the same dagger, stabbed in my stomach, another time. The blood curling scream that escaped my lips was not the last time I screamed that loud, but it was the first time I was horrified of it... The orcs knew it. And they would make sure they would get their pleasure out of it. _

[present time]  
>"Fili…" mumbled Kili into my shoulder, as he pulled back from our embrace and widened his eyes in fear. I tried to look, and moved, but the coming creature was faster and stronger, and so I got tied up and pulled away. "Fili, no!" I heard Kili shout. I looked back, and told him quietly: "Kili, be strong for me. Please… just hold on for a little while, okay?" Kili nodded, gave me some sort of reassuring look, after an orc captured him too, tied him up and pulled Kili with him. I sighed, giving up my last hope for a good ending, as I saw some other orcs await us. But there was something different than all the other times this night… There was no more fireplace – no more camp… We were leaving.<p>

**A/n:** _I have seen BOTFA... and I do not know how to feel about it, to be very honest. Still, this story will contain no spoilers for the third movie, but I might set up a sequel after this that will... just to deal with some fangirl feels. Anyone that wants to talk about BOTFA or has ideas for a sequel is always free to contact me! Just send me a message, I always like that._

Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN | THE DARKEST HOUR

-Legolas' POV-

They captured me again, even though I tried to fight them, with all the strength that still was awake, somewhere in me… but the orcs were with too many. All was lost. The orcs tied me up and pulled me with them – forcing me to walk, which was an exhausting and painful thing for me. It was a long night, and though I did not know how long I have been conscious, I did know the night was almost over… as the sun started to rise. I could see a glimpse of it, just on the horizon. I knew the orcs couldn´t see it, but they would most certainly know, as they were taking me to a much darker part of the forest… a part with caves and other creepy places I do not like. At all.

We kept walking, and the more I felt the sun come up, the less strength there was left in me, and the more pain I felt. When an orc pushed me for another time, to sign that I had to keep on walking, he pushed so hard I lost balance – and fell down, collapsing on the ground. A bit surprised by the sudden movement, almost paralyzed, I kept laying on the ground. It was until an orc kicked me in the back, that my senses finally came back to me. "Get up!" snarled the orc, pulling at the rope they used to tie me up. But without the use of my hands, I just could not get up… and that was what made the orcs angry. Very angry.

Three orcs pulled me off the ground and tied me up to a tree, leaving me there. Another orc then approached, his hideous smile immediately made me fear… for what was yet to come. They desired pain and blood above all – and they hated most, Elves. Then, the growling orc started talking to me. "We have your friends, Elf ling. And you know what we will do to them", he growled. "No! You… don't touch them." "Or what?!" he spattered. "You can do nothing about it, Elf ling. Nothing!" The orc awakened a rage inside me… as I became angry. Very angry. "One day, I will come back, I will find you and I will kill you! And all of your kin!" The orc laughed, only making me more angry. Then, all of a sudden, he turned quiet, as he picked up something from the ground. "You will not find me", he growled. "And you will definitely not kill me. I will kill you." The other orcs started growling, some smiling, others more thirsty for blood. I was still angry, but now I feared too – and not just for Fili and Kili anymore. I feared for my own fate. And when I finally realized the orc probably would kill me, my attention immediately snapped back – as the orc stabbed me with a dagger, but not a normal one. I could immediately feel it in my mind, as I felt the poison move in my body: they stabbed me with a morgul-blade. I would not survive another day out here, without taking care of this wound. I looked up to the orc; pleasure showing on his face. Then, he slowly, very slowly, pulled out the dagger, careful – to make me hurt. I tried not to scream, not to give them that satisfaction too, but I just could not hold the pain in any longer, as a scream escaped my lips, seeking shelter, but finding none. It was hopeless.

When they finally pulled the whole dagger out, the orc took a step back, and I sighed in relief, as the pain finally became a bit less – but as soon as I showed my relief, another orc stood in front of me, and pushed another dagger in my stomach – in exact the same spot. It hurts, it stings, the pain was everywhere! _Please Valar, help me… _"Ai Elbereth! You,… You filthy animals! Beasts! Argh!" My rage of screaming went on for a while, in my head praying for the Valar to help me… But no help came that night. It was only until the orc came closer with some wood… and knocked me out.

When I came around, an orc carried me while the rest of the group was walking. Noticing that I came around, he growled something in Black Speech, sending shivers down my spine. It was only until another orc spoke, that the orc that carried me let go of me – as I fell down on the ground with a loud thump. "Get up, and get moving." I was still tied up, and when I looked down to check the wound on my stomach, my mouth widened in shock – the dagger was still there. Because I did not stand up, another orc pulled me up – causing me to scream out in pain. The orc immediately slapped me in the face, saying: "Shut up! And get walking!" Not knowing what else to do, being too weak to fight, I slowly made some steps, hissing in pain, but definitely not giving the orcs the excuse to slap me again. The orcs gave in and we moved on with a very slow pace, as I was not able to move any faster. The sun was now rising, almost in its hole above the horizon, giving the forest a slightly orange tint, which made it less darker – and maybe, even, less scarier. But it did not make the orcs less angry… or less in a rush to get to their destination. Whatever that might be. After a rocky path, the landscape started to change. There were less trees, and more rocks, as we were walking at the bottom of a small mountain. "In here!" growled one orc, after he pulled me with him – and all of a sudden, it was dark. I could see absolutely nothing, and I even doubted if I were still conscious, but I was. Someone (probably an orc) pushed me and shoved me on the ground, where I landed – and hurt myself even more. Trying to figure out where I was I tried to listen, tried to touch the cold ground – as I suddenly realized. I was in a cave. A pair of hands then grabbed my wrists, who were still tied together, and now tied them up above me. "No! Don't leave me here!" But my pleas for help faded… as the orcs left me. The dagger still in my stomach, my hands tied up above my head… I soon lost consciousness, as my mind was filled with only darkness and pain.

-Kili's POV-

_"__Fili..!"_  
>After what seemed like hours of walking, the orcs pushed me forward another time, forcing me to keep walking. They did the same with Fili, who was walking in front of me. About an hour ago, the orcs pushed Fili too – but he fell. All he got was a kick in his stomach and his back, and when he still didn't get up the orcs got a whip… And slashed it through the sky a couple of times – only to land on Fili's back. A bloodcurdling scream left his mouth, as I could only watch in horror… "Fili! NO!" Flashes of the night came back to me, as all I saw now, I had seen before. But fortunately, the orcs realized they did not have much time left, before the sun would rise, as they got Fili up – they did nothing to his wounds – and made him walk the rest of the way. I could only hope that Fili would hang on, that he would be okay… and that we would be saved, before it was too late. But I lost all hope when I saw where they were taking us, even though the forest was unfamiliar. The path become more rockier, and there were less trees – they were taking us to a cave, or at least something that looked like it.<p>

And I was right, because just before the path mysteriously disappeared, Fili was suddenly taken – and I followed him a mere second later. Darkness, that was the first thing that made me shiver. Next, was the torch that gave us a small light, but enough to see what was going on. Fili was thrown at the ground, and next to him… lay Legolas – more likely to be dead than to be alive. His hands were tied up, and in his stomach… there was a dagger. The orc that hold me, smirked, as he threw me in a dark corner. The leader of the orcs stepped forward. "I see you survived, dwarf ling." He was talking to me. "Your friends here" – he pointed at Legolas and Fili – "will probably not make it for another night. There is no chance of escaping!" growled he. The other orcs responded in some sort of growling laughter. I hate them. "Good luck rescuing, as you will not succeed!" With those words, the orcs left the cave (fortunately they left the torch) but I figured they were not far away – as I could still smell, hear and feel their presence. But for now, escaping was far from realistic, as Legolas, but also Fili, were not capable of it. _You have to take care of them, Kili. _No-one else would.

-Fili's POV-

"Fili… open your eyes…" Kili's voice made me awaken. "Kili…" My voice was weak. And no matter how many times I tried to denied it – I felt weak too. Opening my eyes was tough, as my eyes felt heavy, and everything I did made me tired – even breathing. "Fili, hey." It was dark. The only light we had was a torch… and when I tried to look around some more, my sight fell upon someone… "Legolas!" I tried to get up, to check on him, but I fell down – and Kili stopped me. "Fili, don't." "Kili, why-" Kili hushes me. "You need to save your strength, brother. Please." Kili's pleading eyes made me realize… Our situation was hopeless. "Is he… still alive?" Kili nodded, but he said nothing. I looked at Legolas another time, and now noticed his breast slowly going up and down.. he was still breathing. I now too, saw that Kili took care of Legolas' wounds. "Kili…" He slowly looked up. "I am so proud of you, my little brother…" Kili gave me a sad smile, and after that, we both went silent – caught up in our own minds, for a long time. Until Kili spoke up. "Fili?" I looked up. "Yes Kili?" "Do you think…" He sighed. "Do you think Thorin would search for us?" I shook my head. "I don't know Kili… Thorin is strong, and stubborn, and if he would search for us, nothing would stop him. But I am worried if he actually did that, because… Because we were with the three of us, but Thorin… He must be alone."

-Thorin's POV-

"Thorin..!" I quickly turned around, walking towards Thranduil, who called out. "Look…" Thranduil pointed at the remains of a fireplace, and next to it… lay some used ropes and a dagger. "Orcs", I told Thranduil. He nodded. He carefully picked up the dagger… as worry filled his face. "Thorin… this is red blood…" I looked down at the ground, as my guilt rose… but I also worried. "We have to find them, Thranduil. Before it is too late."

A/n: thank you for reading! What do you think will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT | TOMORROW WILL COME

-Kili's POV-

I think it has been hours… but I am not sure. In this cave, there is no sunlight – no telling if it already was day or not. No telling if there indeed came help or not… And I was not sure if all of us made it out alive… I feared. But in my fears, I was alone, as both Legolas and Fili lost consciousness – again. Legolas awakened only once, when Fili was awake too.

[flash back]  
><em>I was talking to Fili, when I heard a grunt from the other part of the cave… "Legolas?" I quickly got up and went to him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Kili..?" I gave him a small smile. "Hey." Legolas looked confused. "Are you… okay?" I nodded. "Yes Legolas, I am fine." "And.. Fili?" "I am here", came a distant voice, as Fili slowly made his way over. Legolas breathed out, somewhere trying to relax, now knowing that both Fili and I were okay. "I am sorry…" he told us softly. I shook my head. "Don't be," said Fili. "I am sorry that I couldn't give you more time to escape." Legolas gave us a sad smile, before he slowly drifted into unconsciousness again. Sighing, I turned around and met Fili's eyes. "We have been here for hours, Fili. I,…" Fili scrawled closer towards me. "Kili…" I slowly looked up. "Don't you let me down, you hear me? You have to keep faith, Kili. We have to trust Thorin… that he'll do something. To save us." I nodded. "You have to know that I am here for you brother, and that I will do everything in my power, EVERYTHING, to save you, to protect you." I nod. "I know Fili. I have never doubted you." He gave me a small smile before he laid down again, saving his powers for whatever might come… if there ever came something.<em>

[end of flashback, meanwhile some more hours have passed]  
>"Fili…" I gently shook him. "You have to wake up… Help has arrived." Fili immediately opened his eyes, and even though he was weak and not capable to do anything, he still stood up… to protect me. I knew him. But then suddenly… "Kili! Fili!" Fili and I looked up. It was a distant voice… but we immediately recognized it. It was Thorin's voice. "Thorin!" yelled Fili. "Fili.!" he acknowledged us again. Fili slowly made his way to the exit of the cave… "Fili! No. You cannot do this." He turned around. "I have to, my brother." And though I understood him, I also knew that it was more dangerous than ever before to let Fili walk… or fight. "Fili, please", I told him one last time. He shook his head, saying: "I will never forgive myself if something happens, Kili… I have to." He looked at me one last time, before he stepped out of the cave, and I nodded. I had nothing to defend myself and Legolas with, but Fili still had one dagger… A small one, but I knew Fili. One dagger would be enough. I checked on Legolas one last time – he was still breathing – before I also made my way to the exit of the cave. Slowly letting my eyes adjust to the daylight, my vision then became clear. To my right, there was Thorin, and behind him, stood a tall elf, that looked like Legolas… the Elvenking. In the middle, there were all the orcs and to my left was Fili. In daylight, he even looked worse, as blood was now visible in his tunic, and the way he stood… like he could collapse any moment. And for that, I feared.<p>

-Thorin's POV-

A pack of orcs sat down, hiding in the shadows of some lost trees. "Thorin…" I turned around. "Call out for them, they will answer", told Thranduil me. I nodded, and got down on my knees, hiding in the bushes, not giving away our location to the orcs. "Fili! Kili!" Silence. "Thorin!" I breathed out in relieve. "Fili.!" I called out again. They were here. I nodded, signing to Thranduil that we should now make a move. We slowly made our way to the orcs, drawing our swords… "Surrender yourselves!" I called out. The orcs jumped, surprised by us. "We have you surrounded", said Thranduil. The coldness in his voice almost made me shiver – almost. When I scanned the situation, I noticed the cave not far behind the orcs… and the person standing there. "Fili…" He looked terrible. I could find no other words, except for looking hurt. _Oh no, Fili… what in Durin's sake has happened to you? _But when my sight fell upon the orcs again, I knew who had caused him so much pain… as rage started to build up in my chest. "Those horrid creatures…!" I attacked the first orc, beheading him with my blade – but in my attack, I was not alone. Thranduil beheaded an orc, and in the same swift move, he stabbed another one in the back. Dead. Black blood stuck to our swords, but it did not hold me back. No, it made me even more wanting them dead. Thranduil's small troop of Elves also attacked, having the orcs now truly surrounded. My believe in a good ending grew, until… until Fili interfered.

"Thorin! Watch out!" It was the distress in Fili's voice that made me turn around almost immediately. An orc stood behind me, his sword lifted in the sky, ready to fall down – on me. But before I could even blink, one small dagger hit him between the eyes… he was dead. My eyes immediately searched for Fili, because I knew, that the dagger belonged to him. "Fili.!" And then I saw him. An orc was coming for him, but since he threw his last dagger to save me, he had nothing to defend himself with… "Fili! No!" An elvish guard was fast enough to quickly behead the orc – but it might be too late for Fili. "Fili..!" He looked at me one last time before he collapsed, his body going down to the ground. "NO!" I did not hesitate and immediately run to him. The small group of orcs that remained, were all slaughtered by the elves, and were no more a concern. "Fili!" I quickly got down on my knees next to him. He looked terrible. "Thorin…" He was out of breath and I saw he was close to giving up. "Hold on, Fili. Everything's going to be okay." He nodded. "I watched over Kili, uncle… as I promised." I gave him a sad smile. "Just hold on, okay? Hang in there for me." He nodded again, slowly closing his eyes… "Fili…!" But my voice couldn't keep him awake, as he drifted into unconsciousness. "Thorin?" I looked up. It was Kili. "Kili!" I immediately stood up and held him close. "Uncle…" he mumbled into my shoulder. We let go of our embrace. "Kili, are you okay?" He looked up, a tear slowly going down his face. "I'm just glad you're here", he told me weakly. I gave him a last squeeze before saying: "Just keep an eye on Fili, alright? I'll make sure we're going home safe." I turned around and asked the closest elven-guard where Thranduil was. "Master dwarf, he is in the cave… but his son is not doing well… he is fading." I nodded, but still decided to see it with my own eyes, and so I entered the cave.

-Thranduil's POV- (earlier)  
>"Legolas!?" I had looked several times, but I had not yet spotted him. Suddenly, the brown-haired dwarf stepped out of a… cave? I lost no more time, as I immediately ran towards it. The dwarf saw me approaching. He looked up. "You are Legolas' father…" he whispered. I nodded. "Is he in here?" The dwarf nodded. "I must tell you… I did everything I could, but he is in a bad shape." "I thank you for taking care of him, master dwarf." He gave me a sad smile before I stepped into the cave. A torch was the only source of light. <em>Legolas hates such dark places…<em> "Legolas?" And then I saw him. He stiffened, as I touched his shoulder. "Legolas?" My voice made him awaken. "_Ada_?" I took him in my arms and hold him close. "Legolas, _ionneg_… _Av-'osto, odulen an edraith angin_. All will be okay."

*_ Av-'osto, odulen an edraith angina =_ Don't be afraid (don't fear), I am here to save you.

A/n: thank you for reading! So, what will happen next? Do you think this story has a good ending? Perhaps not for all characters... I am working on the last chapters, stay tuned!

Also: comment if you would like a sequel (including the film, changes to the films end and such, like including Dis). Thanks! :)


End file.
